


Help

by heize (orphan_account)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frottage, M/M, Smut, that or idk how to use tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heize
Summary: Minhyun needs Jaehwan's help.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> First fully smut publish... idk what to say abt myself. But i know it gon be bad

"The door's not locked." Minhyun could hear Jaehwan's smooth voice radiating from behind the wooden door, making him gulp once before entering. This wasn't his first time at the other guy's front door. In fact, he even lost count himself how many times he has come to search for Jaehwan whenever he needed _help_.

As much as he was nervous, it didn't take a genius to know blaring music will be the first thing to greet him once he opens the door.

The room was like his own, except it was undeniably much messier than his. Jaehwan was sitting at his study, leaving little about his body for the imagination with his clean and smooth upper torso revealed. Minhyun felt his brain twist a little at the sight, his mouth watering slightly but he decided to push it out of his mind for the time being.

"Like what you're seeing?" Without him realizing, Jaehwan was already leaning in to him, languidly kissing a line up his jaw. Minhyun noticeably flinched at first but was quick to come back to his sense, pulling Jaehwan up to meet his lips. The two grinned into the kiss, Jaehwan snaking his arm around the older's lithe waist as he pulled Minhyun closer to him.

Feeling mischievious, Jaehwan licked a stripe across Minhyun's lower lip, eliciting a small gasp for the later which allowed him access to the cavern of Minhyun's mouth. Tongue met tongue in a feverish battle of dominance. Minhyun didn't back down easily, but being more experienced in this, obviously Jaehwan emerged as the winner. Jaehwan smiled when the older boy groaned and harshly tugged at his pants, giving the later a small pet on the head.

From the center of the room to the walls to the bed, Minhyun was now lying underneath Jaehwan, lips still connected as Jaehwan did quick work on the older's pants. Soon, Minhyun's pants were tossed to God-knows-where, revealing the tent forming in his boxers. Jaehwan couldn't help himself but palm at the growing bulge, making Minhyun let out a very quiet gasp at the feeling.Their lips only finally parted when Jaehwan moved to remove Minhyun's shirt after successfully convincing his lover that it was in his way.

Then as soon as Minhyun's shirt was off too, Jaehwan took the lead and started moving south with his lips, pressing some butterfly kisses and occasionally sucking on the older's skin. The older moaned softly before weaving his fingers into his hair, tugging at it just enough for Jaehwan to feel the pull against his scalp.

Jaehwan's mouth watered as he stopped right in front of Minhyun's pert nipples that were standing stiff with an angry shade of brownish-red. And then he dove in, capturing one of the buds into his mouth and making the taller throw his head back. Jaehwan made sure to make loud slurping sounds that he knew would arouse the taller further while he sucked earnestly. 

Minhyun's breath came out in small huffs of gasps as his grip tightened in Jaehwan's hair, other hand moving to pull and tug at the neglected nipple. That was, until Jaehwan swatted his hand away and rubbed on it with his thumb and index finger. 

Jaehwan didn't even go any further for now, but he felt his own arousal growing by the minute as Minhyun whined from his throat and quietly moaned his name. It was amusing how Minhyun's usual façade was breaking down, revealing the sexy little beast that everyone was kept in the dark about. Except Jaehwan.

"C'mon, hyung. I know you can do better than that. Louder." As embarrassing as it was, Minhyun actually didn't care. With his raging boner still trapped in his boxers untouched, he cannot bear to make Jaehwan upset. So louder it was.

"Jaehwannie," Minhyun moaned loudly for the younger, hair already sticking to his forehead from the thin layer of sweat forming on his perfectly tanned skin. Jaehwan switched to the other nipple, now using his teeth to lightly graze the outline of the erect bud.

While his lips were busy doing business on Minhyun's chest, Jaehwan didn't let his free hands dangle to his sides. Instead, he harshly tugged one side of Minhyun's boxers down, letting the older's erection spring free. He looked up at Minhyun through his eyelashes to see his reaction as his hand curled around the older's veiny cock and gave him a few quick pumps before letting go

Minhyun shivered and moaned loudly at the contact, long legs bending and fidgeting as Jaehwan all the while did ministrations on his chest, leaving traces of red all over his skin where he sucked, licked, nibbled and kissed. A while later, Jaehwan sat up, a grin plastered on his face as he stared down at the wrecked man beneath him, who was panting like he had merely escaped from being mauled by a beast.

It wasn't even five seconds later that Minhyun had sat up and pulled Jaehwan to him, smashing his lips on the other's as the later yelped, being caught off guard by such an eager Minhyun. Normally Minhyun would be that calm and collected hyung who was sometimes witty and half a jokester, but other than that he would be someone who is caring and affectionate. The Minhyun that was kissing him now was almost too different from the every day version of him: eager, desperate, submissive and so _horny._

Jaehwan knew it wasn't the best time to think about this but he actually thought he preferred this version of Minhyun. Just as he was distracted, the older boy took the chance to push him back onto the bed, hands reaching up to intertwine with Jaehwan's as he successfully trapped the younger boy underneath him. And when Jaehwan was about to retaliate, Minhyun grinded his hips into Jaehwan's, making both of them moan at the delicious friction.

_Two can play at that game_ , that's what the glint in Minhyun's eyes told Jaehwan. Soon, Minhyun was the one pulling clothes off the other till the younger was left completely bare at the mercy of himself. Minhyun didn't hold himself back, immediately wrapping his slender fingers around the younger's cock, making the younger let out a groan and thrust upwards. He let out a chuckle as Jaehwan struggled under the confines of Minhyun's single hand holding his arms in place.

The more he struggled, the slower Minhyun's pace became, and the wider Minhyun's smug smirk grew. The speed was painstakingly slow and causing his now completely erect cock to cry precum. Minhyun leaned in and left a series of kisses up his jawline before reaching his ear.

"You look so sexy like this I could just devour you right now." Minhyun whispered into his ear, hot air fanning across Jaehwan's ear and sending a tingling sensation down his spine. Jaehwan's breath hitched and he flailed his legs around as Minhyun's grip on his dick tightened even more.

"Nnh-- Do it then," even in these kinds of situations, Jaehwan didn't hold back on retaliating, lower lip trapped between his teeth as he smirked at the older. Minhyun's growing smirk mirrored his as he raised his brows smugly.

"You just love to slam on all my buttons, do you? You're so gonna regret this."

The second Minhyun's lips touched one of his nipples, he'd started sucking harshly, using his teeth to tug at the sensitive buds. Jaehwan threw his head back and let out a soundless scream. His skin was burning, wet and sticky all at the same time. The sensations were overwhelming; Minhyun's mouth tugging and sucking on his painfully sensitive nipples, his long slender fingers pumping on his dick like his life depended on it, his equally naked body pressed up against himself... Jaehwan couldn't help the pathetic whimper that left his mouth.

Minhyun diligently pumped his dick, face resting in the crook of his neck as he occasionally nibbled and kissed. Words of praise left his mouth in deep grunts, making Jaehwan whimper, shiver and moan. Everything was just so obscene at the moment. Both men were clouded by lust, especially Minhyun who pressed his own erection to the younger's and pumped both of their dicks simultaneously.

The speed of Minhyun's hand never stopped, not even when Jaehwan was nearing his high. Jaehwan arched his back and clawed at Minhyun's bare chest, his earlier whimpers becoming louder and more high pitched.

"H-hyung- I'm... I'm-" Jaehwan said breathlessly.

"Mm. Come, baby." Minhyun replied, lips puckering slightly as he searched for Jaehwan's. Their lips met as Jaehwan let out a soft whine from his throat.

And it was as if Jaehwan had been waiting for the green light from Minhyun before he let out the loudest cry he had made the entire night and spill messily onto his and Minhyun's midriffs. Most of the sticky white fluid landed on his own stomach as Minhyun continued to pump both of their cocks together furiously, searching for his own high. Without any warning, Minhyun released his seeds onto Jaehwan's stomach, watching as their cum mix together as he moaned in satisfaction.

The two lied down next to each other as they came down from their highs. Jaehwan let Minhyun's breath hit the side of his cheek as the older offered to cuddle up with him.

"Thanks, Jaehwannie."

"No problem, hyung."

"Let me go get some wipes."

Minhyun quickly ran out to the living room, naked, and came back with a tissue box before cleaning the cum on both of their bodies. He discarded the tissues used before tucking himself back behind Jaehwan, who yawned and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad


End file.
